


Нежные ручонки

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Drama, Fetish, Hands, M/M, Teenagers, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: Любовь к увечиям? Запросто! Привязанность к боли и садистским наклонностям? Вообще без вопросов! Однако, найдя в своём грубом берсеркском сердце симпатию к маленьким ручонкам знакомого викинга, Дагур начинает задаваться вопросом, когда и почему с ним что-то пошло не так.





	Нежные ручонки

У Дагура по жизни было множество странных пристрастий. Парень всегда был грубым человеком, для которого любовь к холодному оружию и насилию была самой обычной вещью. Так что когда он замечает за собой фетиш, никаким боком не связанный с жестокостью, его это подвергает в шок. Любовь к увечиям? Запросто! Привязанность к боли и садистским наклонностям? Вообще без вопросов! Однако, найдя в своём грубом берсеркском сердце симпатию к маленьким ручонкам знакомого викинга, Дагур начинает задаваться вопросом, когда и почему с ним что-то пошло не так.

— Что? — заметив на своих руках пристальный взгляд, сконфужено спрашивает маленький Иккинг.

Подросток, опомнившись, резко поднимает взор на стоящего напротив Хэддока и, чтобы не вызывать подозрений, швыряет в мальчишку острый нож. Оружие впечатывается парой сантиметров от головы викинга, прямо в рядом стоящее дерево. У парнишки проходит дрожь по спине, и он слегка сжимается от испуга; двенадцатилетний Иккинг ещё не привык к грубости нового знакомого.

— Ничего, заткнись, — сквозь зубы шипит Дагур, нахмурив брови.

Хэддок нервно сглатывает. Их вместе со взбалмошным берсерком отправил гулять по лесу отец мальчика, и он уже жалеет, что согласился на эту просьбу. Сын вождя сжимает ладони вместе, задумавшись над тем, как бы ему быстрее сбежать от этой одновременно и страшной, и неловкой прогулки. Тем временем Дагур снова невзначай смиряет взглядом крохотные руки Иккинга; что-то внутри сжимается, и странное чувство удовлетворения при виде тонких кистей разливается по телу Дагура. Ну вот опять это происходит! Берсерк раздражённо сжимает зубы.

— Слушай, я совсем забыл, — неуверенно произносит Хэддок, заикаясь, — мне же сегодня ещё нужно Плеваке в кузне помочь.

Викинг собирается бежать прочь, но подросток успевает схватить его за руку. Мальчик отчаянно пытается вырваться, но всё безуспешно. Хватка пятнадцатилетнего Дагура слишком сильна. Иккинг ощущает сильную боль на запястье, которая в будущем откликнется ему свежим синяком.

— Успокойся, рыбья кость, — с каменным лицом процеживает берсерк.

Он игнорирует попытки викинга освободиться, резко притягивая его к себе. Сильные ладони сжимают тощие викинговские ручонки. Слишком нежные и детские. Дагур пытается понять, что за чертовщина его в них привлекла и, не обращая внимания на протесты младшего, начинает внимательно рассматривать непозволительно невинные, не убившие ещё ни единой живой души, руки. Обычно у людей, что знает берсерк, очень грубая и шершавая кожа — вся в порезах и шрамах. Чужие и собственные увечия всегда приносят парню и садистские, и мазохистские удовольствия, однако как только его взор падает на неприлично нежные ручонки Иккинга — внизу живота начинает сильно печь, и оторвать свой взгляд от тонких кистей рук Дагур уже не в состоянии.

Сердце Хэддока начинает учащённо биться. Мальчик не знает, чего ему ожидать от кровожадного берсерка, поэтому в страхе зажмуривает глаза. Рыжеволосый подросток ещё с минуту рассматривает тыльную сторону ладоней викинга, периодически пальцами проводя по мягкой коже дорожки невидимых линий. Когда Дагур наконец-то приходит в себя и осознаёт, что залипает уже непростительно долго на руки Иккинга, в зелёных глазах его появляется искра стыда, а затем, вдогонку, ещё и злости на себя самого.

— Да пошёл ты! — рявкает берсерк, отталкивая в сторону и без того напуганного мальчишку. Тот спотыкается, чуть не упав наземь, и неуклюже отбегает от подростка. Дагур резким движением вытаскивает из коры близстоящего дерева свой хорошо заточенный нож. Он поворачивается к растерянному Хэддоку и угрожающе направляет испачканное грязью лезвие в его сторону. Грудь маленького Иккинга интенсивно вздымается от сбившегося дыхания, и он, попутно издав испуганный вскрик, бежит прочь.

Берсерк проводит его отстранённым взглядом. Когда мальчишка скрывается за густой зеленью, Дагур садится наземь и опирается спиной о ствол древа. Парень задумчиво рассматривает свой клинок, периодически кидая взгляд на собственные ладони — грубые и совершенно _не те_.


End file.
